


Stargazing

by thats_a_long_ass_ride_luv



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Established Relationship, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Other, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Stray Kids Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_a_long_ass_ride_luv/pseuds/thats_a_long_ass_ride_luv
Summary: Chris just wants to do something nice for you and ends up blushing a whole lot. You find out how incredibly whipped you are for him.Alternatively: I found a tweet about Chan being the type of guy to take you stargazing and then whisper cheesy things in your ear as you fell asleep on his chest and couldn't get it out of my head so here I am
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Stargazing

You knew Chan could be a sap. Like, embarrassingly cheesy at times, but you always found those moments to be super sweet and savored the way his ears lit up bright red every time he said something a bit unexpected but precious nonetheless. You liked to tease him about it, which always made him whine and immediately cup his hands over his ears, shying away from your teasing (yet loving) gaze. Even though you liked to poke fun, his kind words always made you blush as well (not that you’d ever tell him) and made your heart feel all warm and fuzzy, as cliche as it sounds. He always made you smile when he did it, continually making you feel like an absolute idiot when it came to him.

You just didn’t think he’d notice how happy those little remarks made you.

“Yah, Chris, where are we going again? I’ve got to be up early tomorrow, you know that.” You looked towards Chan as he drove in hopes that he remembered your busy schedule. You were still in school while your boyfriend was out conquering the world with his insane talent and incredibly defined abs, so you both had lots of work to do most of the time. You had a pile of homework waiting for you back at your apartment, but you knew this date with Chan would be worth the insane amount of cramming you were setting yourself up with.

“I know, I know,” Chan reassured you, placing his hand in yours and squeezing. “I just have a little surprise for you, shouldn’t take that long.” His grin made his adorable dimples and eye smile come out.

God, you loved him and his stupidly irresistible self. 

“Alright, it better be good then. I’ll be upset if you disappoint me. Keeping me from my work and taking me on a bad date? Unacceptable,” you teased. Chris chuckled and slyly said “Well, I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you if it ends up being that bad. Can’t have my angel disappointed in me, now can I?”

Your eyebrows raised as you turned to look at your already blushing boyfriend, who was squirming with embarrassment while trying to keep his eyes on the road. “Where did that one come from? Are STAY teaching you pickup lines again?” Chris snorted slightly and claimed “Nope, came up with that one all on my own. I just want to tell you how I really feel about you, I don’t do it nearly often enough…” As he spoke, his voice trailed off and his expression became uncertain. You couldn’t help but blush yourself and become a bit shy as you replied, “Well, thank you. I could get used to you calling me things like that.” Chris quickly turned to you and smiled, relieved that his compliment was taken well, then turned his attention back to driving, his hand still in yours.

If you enjoyed that, he couldn’t wait for how the rest of the night was going to go. 

Chan continued driving the two of you, his favorite music softly playing in the background while he hummed along to it. You stared out the window, partially because you were very intrigued to see what has your boyfriend so excited and partially because you wanted to doze off a bit before the date started. It had been a while since Chan had surprised you with something, much less a date, due to his hectic schedule. You both managed to work around it though, whether it was you sneaking into the dorms and having to shush the other noisy members while they snickered and winked or whether he went out on an “errand” and you were able to have a few blissful hours alone in your apartment (again, met with snickers and winks from the members each time he claimed to have an errand. “I keep telling them to stop but they have no respect for me, those brats,” Chan complained one day). Nonetheless, you were grateful for any time you got with Chris and would do practically anything to have any amount of time together. Yes, you may be absolutely and completely whipped, but he was always worth it. 

“Hey babe, we’re here,” Chan quietly said, gently shaking your shoulder and breaking your train of thought. You briefly shook your head to refocus yourself and then looked around, thoroughly confused. “You brought me to...a field?” “Yup! Now no more questions and get out of the car,” Chan cheerfully ordered as he got himself. He was being very mysterious for a guy who was terrible with secrets, your trust in him wavering as you stepped out of the car. “This isn’t your secret plan to murder me or anything, right?” Even though he was on the other side of the car, you could hear and see his surprised laugh and smile perfectly clear. “That’s for me to know and you to find out,” he said, winking when you met at the trunk of the car. You rolled your eyes as he opened the trunk, revealing a few bags that you hadn’t noticed before. You were even more confused at this point and said “Ok, now I’m definitely convinced you’re murdering me. What weapons of destruction do we have here?” you questioned as you took a peek inside one of the bags. You turned to a shy Chan rubbing the back of his neck after you registered the objects as some of your favorite foods. You straightened up a bit and cocked your head. “When did you put these in here?” Chan smiled brightly as he proudly stated “When I got Felix to distract you with helping him make brownies.” You couldn’t help but scoff and smile at the statement. “I was wondering why he was starting them so late. Nice one,” you acknowledged. Chan’s smile grew even bigger, causing you to wonder again how this guy could be so goddamn cute all the time. He got back to taking the bags out of the car and you couldn’t help but admire the way his arms looked in his t-shirt. You clearly had nothing better to do, such as helping him with said bags, so you watched his muscles contract and his veins stick out as he swept the hair out of his eyes… and completely failed to hide your eagerness when he turned to you. A small smirk grew on his face, but he said nothing, saving you from a round of teasing that would definitely have you blushing and him with a shit-eating grin.

Chris turned back to the car and closed the trunk, then asked “Where do you want to sit?” You looked around at the wide open space, having forgotten how nice it was to be outside and close to nature after spending so much time in the city. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, all while Chris watched you with bemusement and interest. You opened your eyes again, scanned the land and decided on a small patch of grass that looked the least uncomfortable and directed Chan towards it. He hummed in acknowledgement and began to walk towards the area you pointed out. With more than a little enthusiasm, he began to set up the picnic he had been planning for over a week. Unbeknownst to you, he had taken the time to make and/or buy your favorite snacks (no matter how expensive, which led to him realizing your slightly costly tastes) and asking the other members for help on how to make the picnic as romantic as possible. In his free time between producing with 3Racha and taking care of his 7 kids, he attempted a few recipes that he knew you loved and repeated them until they were as perfect as he could get them. He wanted to do something special for you, as you simply existing was special to him (I didn’t even say anything out loud and I’m still blushing?? Damn, I really need to fix that, he inwardly groaned). Either way, he couldn’t wait to spend time with you and show off the recipes he had been working on for you. In addition, he prayed to every deity that you didn’t find him ridiculously cheesy even though he was definitely being ridiculously cheesy. 

Realizing he was deep in thought and not paying attention, he came back to reality to find that he had finished the setup. He also found that you were looking at him and the cutest picnic he had set up for you in absolute adoration: a basket of your favorite fruits, chocolate, and snacks, your soda of choice, his homemade recipes, and little tea candles that he was currently struggling to light. You chuckled lightly and went to go help him, a bit in awe that he would do something like this for you. You took the lighter and candles from him, receiving a kiss on the cheek when you successfully lit all of them. You turned to him and brushed some hair out of his face, always taken aback by his handsomeness. He smiled down at you, then cupped your face in his hands and kissed you deeply. You melted into the kiss, all at once remembering how much you had missed him over the past couple of weeks. You wound your hands in his hair, eliciting a small groan from Chris. You inwardly smiled, about to pull more on his hair when he gently pulled away with spit-slick lips and starry eyes. “Before we get into all that, take a look,” he said, spinning you around and pulling you into a back hug. 

Once you gained your bearings back a bit, you looked around at the setup and couldn’t help but smile. You could tell he had set every piece out with care, wanting to make sure it was the perfect experience for the both of you. It was absolutely adorable and you leaned back into his chest as you told him “It’s perfect Chris, really. Thank you.” You turned yourself around in his arms and found yourself looking at a blushing Chris who had a mix of joy and nervousness in his eyes. He removed his arms from around you and started fiddling with his hands as he said “I’m so glad you like it, I was so nervous that you wouldn’t and you’d laugh at me or something or I’d buy the wrong things and make you upset…” he started mumbling through his thoughts as you held his hands in yours and intertwined them together. 

“Hey, look at me.” 

He nervously lifted his head and you gently touched the side of his face. He leaned into your touch, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. You tapped the side of his face and he opened his eyes to look at you as you said “Look, you could give me a bag of rocks and I would be thrilled. Really, I would,” you claimed as he let out a chuckle. “Everything you do makes me crazy happy and I genuinely can’t think of any way you could screw anything up so bad that I would be upset with you. Well, except maybe taking all the clothes I stole from you back…” He let out a bigger laugh this time and finally seemed to be relaxing. “I think I’d be cursed forever if I did that.” “You’d be entirely correct,” you said while wrapping your arms around him and giving him another hug. Chris sighed and hugged you tighter before you pulled away slightly and asked with a smile on your lips, ”Now, how many of the members and staff helped you with this?” You cheekily looked over to him, his cheeks and ears flaming as he hesitantly confessed “...Most of them.” You laughed and pulled him back into a hug, then gently kissed his neck, feeling him shiver. “Well, no matter who helped you, I love it.” Chan smiled brightly, then kissed your forehead before pulling away and gestured to the picnic.

“Care to eat some of these snacks that I so thoughtfully got for you? I spent a good portion of the week learning how to make some things myself, so please enjoy, madame.” He bowed and winked, and you couldn’t help but snicker as you took his outstretched hand and said “In that case, I suppose I shall.” The two of you took a seat on the outstretched blanket and you passed him some of the food he brought for himself while you progressively got more excited with each item you took out of the bags. Chris leaned back on his arms, watching your actions and casually commenting on how long it took him to make all this for you (just in case you had forgotten). He shifted to lay on his side, lazily watching you with a small smile, his face the picture of a fool in love. The two of you ate and talked and teased (and made out a bit) for God knows how long. Eventually, you ended up laying together with your head on his chest, arms wrapped around each other with your leg thrown over his. When the sun began to set, Chan cleared his throat and tapped you so you would look up at him, a question in your eyes. He briefly looked away, a slight blush creeping on his face as he confessed, “So the real reason why I took you out here was because I wanted to stargaze with you. It’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while and thought it would be really fun so I planned this for us.” You couldn’t help but smile, gently tracing the lines of his face as you said “You are the cutest. I’d love to stargaze with you, especially since you’re such an astronomy nerd….Kidding!” you quickly added when he looked down at you with a faux look of shock on his face. “Me? An astronomy nerd?? Never,” he protested, and you couldn’t help but giggle and plant a kiss on his lips. When Chris looked up at the sky, it was starting to get dark so you both turned to look at the stars together, laying side by side with your hands intertwined.

“Ok, look over there… see those stars? That’s the Big Dipper.” “...All I see is a weird, deformed alien.” “How can you get an alien from the Big Dipper??” “What can I say, I’m a visionary.” Chan groaned at your comment, dropping his outstretched arm that was pointing towards said alien and threaded his hand through your hair. “You’re lucky you are really, really cute,” he claimed as you grinned and snuggled deeper into his chest. After a moment of silence, just being satisfied with each other’s presence, Chris began quietly telling you about all the constellations he knew, their meanings and where they were in the sky tonight. As he talked, he ran his hands up and down your back, soothing you and causing your eyes to slowly shut. After a while, you ended up dozing off on Chris’ chest, lightly snoring and unconsciously pulling him closer. He paused his ramblings to check if you were really asleep, then chuckled and admired how peaceful and beautiful you looked while you slept. He looked back up towards the star-speckled sky, then had a thought that caused him to stifle a mix between a laugh and a groan. He then smiled and kissed the top of your head as he leaned down next to your ear and whispered “There’s so many stars in the sky, but the prettiest one is next to me~... aH.” He couldn’t help but cringe and laugh at his own stupidity, his movements causing you to wake up from your nap briefly. “...Did you say something?” you murmured, sleepily, into his chest. He hummed and wrapped his arms around you. “Nothing, baby. Do you want to go home?” You nodded slightly and he smiled for the millionth time that night. He found the quickest way to get you off of him without disturbing your slumber, leaving you fast asleep on the blankets as he started to clean up the picnic.

The next time you woke up, Chan was kneeling next to you with the ghost of a smile on his face as he gently shook you and asked you to get up so he could put the blanket away with the rest of his things. You pushed yourself up, yawning loudly and rolling your neck, a bit stiff from laying on the ground. You managed to crawl over to Chris and proceeded to give him a back hug that was more him holding up your weight than anything else. You could feel him stiffen slightly with surprise then relax into your touch, letting out a sigh and turning his head towards you, the stars glistening in his eyes. “As much as I appreciate the love, I have to clean this up so we can get you home, ok babe?” You murmured an incoherent sentence that Chan didn’t even attempt to decipher as you wrapped your arms even tighter around him. He chuckled, turning his body to kiss your forehead as he sneakily wrapped his arms around you and lifted you to a spot off of the blanket, gently putting you down and getting back up. 

He finished putting everything back into the car, and when he turned back to you, you were sitting criss cross on the ground half asleep, struggling to keep your eyes open. Chris chuckled to himself, then walked over to you and kissed your temple before picking you up and carrying you back to the car. You instinctively wrapped your hands around his neck and snuggled into him, causing him to falter before regaining his balance and giving you a quick kiss to your cheek. You hummed with satisfaction and attempted to pull him closer, which ultimately failed. After you gave up your struggle, he gently set you down in your seat, then ran his hand down the side of your face. He watched to gauge your reaction as he asked “Did you enjoy today, baby?” You slightly opened your eyes, giving him a small smile and nodding, the most confirmation he would get while you were in this state. He hummed and kissed your forehead before moving towards his side of the car and getting in. He glanced over at you as you started to drift back off into sleep, then started the engine and began driving you back home. 

While he drove and you slept, he began devising a plan about how he was going to sneak you back into the dorms without the members noticing and/or telling on him. He sighed and glanced at your sleeping form before smiling and turning back to the road. Whatever he had to do, it would be worth it for extra time with you (yes, even enduring the endless joking and teasing of his members). Either way, he couldn’t wait to get home and fall asleep by your side, something he continuously wishes that he could do every night. Until that time, he would be satisfied taking you on secret picnics and telling you groan-worthy pick up lines to make you happy. He stole another glance at you, putting his hand on yours before completely focusing on the road, determined to get you home as soon as possible. However, he got a bit distracted when he heard you shift a bit, then felt you squeeze his hand. He softly smiled and started running his thumb across the back of your hand, falling a bit more in love with each soft movement. 

He couldn’t help but think about how ridiculously lucky he was to have you and how he planned to make you happy every possible moment of your lives as he drove off into the twilight, unaware that you were thinking the exact same thing beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy it! Sorry the ending is kinda shit lol :,) Let me know what you think and what you would enjoy from me :) Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
